Hello Stars Hollow and Goodbye Emily and Richard
by SaphiraJane
Summary: Die sechzehn Jahre junge Lorelai Gilmore ist bereits Mutter  und hält es zu Hause einfach nicht mehr aus. Sie packt ihre Taschen und fährt alleine mit ihrer Tochter Rory in die idyllische Kleinstadt Stars Hollow um dort ein neues Leben zu beginnen.
1. Goodbye Emily and Richard

**Titel:** Hello Stars Hollow and Goodbye Emily and Richard

**Autor: **Clashingway

**Disclaimer:** Leider gehören mir weder die Charaktere, noch die Locations. Sie gehören den Schreibern Schreibern der Serie, the WB und Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions. Ich borge sie mir lediglich aus um meiner Kreativität freien lauf zu lassen und das einzige was von mir stammt, sind die mehr oder weniger kranken Ideen für diese Fan Fiction.

**Summary: **Die sechzehn Jahre junge Lorelai Gilmore ist bereits Mutter - und hält es zu Hause einfach nicht mehr aus. Sie packt ihre Taschen und fährt alleine mit ihrer Tochter Rory in die idyllische Kleinstadt Stars Hollow, mitten im Herzen Connecticuts, um dort ein neues Leben zu beginnen.

**A/N: **Das war meine allererste Fan Fiction - seit also bitte nicht all zu streng mit mir ;-) ... nach langem hab' ich mich dann doch dazu entschlossen, wieder ein bisschen dran weiter zu schreiben.  
Reviews sind gerne gesehen!!!

* * *

Sie sitzt zu Hause. In einem großen, ihrer Meinung nach viel zu ordentlichen Zimmer. Neben ihr steht eine Babywiege, in der ein kleines, süßes Baby friedlich schläft.

Sie liest sich das, was sie fein säuberlich auf ein weißes Blatt Papier geschrieben hat nocheinmal genaustens durch.  
„Ja, so lass ich´s." Sie faltet das Papier zu einer Art Karte zusammen und stellt sie so auf ihren Schreibtisch, dass man sie sofort entdecken muss wenn man reinkommt.

In Gedanken geht sie alles noch mal gründlich durch °Chris war vorhin da, hat das Nötigste unserer Sachen geholt und hoffentlich den Kinderwagen nicht vergessen,° sie schaut in die Wiege °sonst musst du schneller laufen lernen, als jeder andere auf dieser Welt…°  
In diesem Moment hört sie es auch schon von draussen hupen und schaut auf die Uhr °Auf die Minute pünktlich°. Das Baby wacht auf und fängt an fröhlich zu glucksen.  
„Ja, ist doch gut Rory, ich schlüpf nur noch schnell in meine Jacke und dann gehen wir raus zu Daddy…"

Gesagt – Getan. Mit einem Rucksack und Rory auf dem Arm, klettert sie aus dem Fenster und steigt in das wartende Auto.

„Lorelai, wir gehen jetzt!" ruft Emily aus dem Wohnzimmer „Warum reagiert sie nicht?"

„Emily, du kennst sie doch…." Sagt Richard beruhigend zu ihr.

Emily will jedoch eine Antwort von Lorelai haben „Lorelai? Hörst du? Wir gehen jetzt!" wütend stampft sie die Treppe hoch. Kaum hat sie dir Türe von Lorelai´s Zimmer geöffnet, fällt ihr gleich der Brief ins Auge. Entsetzt schreit sie nach Richard. Er kommt so schnell er kann hoch. Emily fängt an, den Brief laut zu lesen und ihre Stimme wird von Wort zu Wort zittriger:

„_Liebe Emily, lieber Richard. Ich habe mich entschlossen, mein Leben, und das meiner Tochter, selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Ich werde weder wie geplant nach Yale gehen, noch werde ich Christopher heiraten. Alles Liebe – Lorelai_" Richard lässt sich langsam auf´s Bett sinken

„Aber – sie – sie ist doch erst sechzehn…..und sie hat weder Geld, noch eine Bleibe…."

Tränen Rollen Emily über die Wange °ist es denn bei uns wirklich so schrecklich, dass man abhauen muss? Sein Leben und das Leben seines Kindes zerstören?°

„So Chris, hier steig ich aus. Danke für´s Fahren und sag meinen Eltern und auch sonst niemandem wo ich bin….komm uns bitte auch vorerst nicht besuchen!" Ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, hilft Christopher ihr auszuladen. Es ist nicht viel – lediglich der Kinderwagen, eine kleine Reisetasche und ihr Rucksack.

„Hier wären wir also," sagt Christopher und zeigt auf das Ortsschild von Stars Hollow das hinter ihnen steht „und du bist sicher, dass du hier bleiben willst?" Lorelai nickt und gibt ihm einen kurzen Abschiedskuss „Und ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn du jetzt gehst…." Er lehnt sich über den Kinderwagen, gibt Rory einen Kuss auf die Wange, steigt in sein Auto und fährt winkend los.

Lorelai atmet tief ein und läuft dann los. °Ha! Eine Bäckerei! Hört sich nach Essen an und Essen ist immer gut!° sie grinst und betritt Weston´s . Eine kleine, alte, zierliche Frau steht hinter dem Tresen und guckt Lorelai und Rory neugierig musternd an. Lorelai zeigt auf eine cremige Schokotorte „Hi….ähm…ein Stück von dem da und einen Kaffe….bitte…." Die alte Frau gibt ihr den Kaffee und ein Stück Torte „Das macht dann drei Dollar…" Lorelai bezahlt und fragt ob sie ihr noch den Weg zum nächsten Hotel beschreiben könne. Nachdem die alte Frau Lorelai den Weg erklärt hat, bedankt sich Lorelai und macht sich auf den Weg.


	2. 2,1 Mia, The Help

**Titel:** Hello Stars Hollow and Goodbye Emily and Richard

**Autor: **Clashingway

**Disclaimer:** Leider gehören mir weder die Charaktere, noch die Locations. Sie gehören den Schreibern Schreibern der Serie, the WB und Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions. Ich borge sie mir lediglich aus um meiner Kreativität freien lauf zu lassen und das einzige was von mir stammt, sind die mehr oder weniger kranken Ideen für diese Fan Fiction.

**Summary: **Die sechzehn Jahre junge Lorelai Gilmore ist bereits Mutter - und hält es zu Hause einfach nicht mehr aus. Sie packt ihre Taschen und fährt alleine mit ihrer Tochter Rory in die idyllische Kleinstadt Stars Hollow, mitten im Herzen Connecticuts, um dort ein neues Leben zu beginnen.

**A/N: **Das war meine allererste Fan Fiction - seit also bitte nicht all zu streng mit mir ;-) ... nach langem hab' ich mich dann doch dazu entschlossen, wieder ein bisschen dran weiter zu schreiben.  
Reviews sind gerne gesehen!!!

----> Chapter 2 ist in zwei Teile aufgeteilt.

* * *

°Wow°

Da steht sie nun. In der Lobby eines großen, schönen und wahrscheinlich auch nicht gerade billigen Hotels.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" eine Frau im Dienstoutfit kommt auf Lorelai zu.

„Können sie zaubern?" stellt Lorelai als Gegenfrage.

Das Zimmermädchen schaut Lorelai fragend an. „Bitte?"

Lorelai schüttelt nur den Kopf „Kann ich bitte mit Ihrer Chefin, der Besitzerin des Hotels sprechen?"

„Einen Moment bitte…" die Frau läuft weg und kommt kurze Zeit später, mit einer älteren Frau, die so um die 40/50 sein muss wieder.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" fragt die Frau und gibt dem Zimmermädchen zu verstehen, dass sie gehen kann.

„Hören Sie mir zu, bevor Sie irgendwas sagen! Meine Eltern wollen, dass ich so bin wie sie – ein Snob der mal nach Yale geht und irgendeinen reichen Futzi heirate, der aus gutem Elternhaus kommt und jeden Tag mit ´ner Zigarre im Mund Golf spielt……" nachdem Lorelai der Frau ihre ganze Geschichte erzählt hat sieht sie sie fragend an „….ich wollte Sie fragen, naja, ob ich vielleicht bei Ihnen wohnen könnte….als Gegenleistung würd ich dann als Zimmermädchen oder so bei Ihnen arbeiten…."

„Ein Zimmer kann ich Dir nicht geben, aber der Schuppen ist ausgebaut. Zimmermädchen werden auch immer gebraucht…..also, ich bin Mia…..aber es gibt trotz allem eine Vorraussetzung: Du rufst deine Eltern an und sagst ihnen dass es Dir gut geht!"

„Danke!" Lorelai fällt Mia um den Hals. Rory, die gerade aufwacht und bis jetzt still und friedlich geschlafen hatte, gibt einen Quietscher von sich. Mia muss anfangen zu lachen „Aber das eines klar ist, mit dem süßen Fratz will ich auchmal was unternehmen!"

Mia zeigt Lorelai den Schuppen und gibt ihr einen Crashkurs für Zimmermädchen, der mit dem Satz  
„Und wenn Nicht stören an der Tür steht, wird auch nicht gestört, klar?" endet.


	3. 2,2 Sookie is nice, but Trisha  bäh

**Titel:** Hello Stars Hollow and Goodbye Emily and Richard

**Autor: **Clashingway

**Disclaimer:** Leider gehören mir weder die Charaktere, noch die Locations. Sie gehören den Schreibern Schreibern der Serie, the WB und Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions. Ich borge sie mir lediglich aus um meiner Kreativität freien lauf zu lassen und das einzige was von mir stammt, sind die mehr oder weniger kranken Ideen für diese Fan Fiction.

**Summary: **Die sechzehn Jahre junge Lorelai Gilmore ist bereits Mutter - und hält es zu Hause einfach nicht mehr aus. Sie packt ihre Taschen und fährt alleine mit ihrer Tochter Rory in die idyllische Kleinstadt Stars Hollow, mitten im Herzen Connecticuts, um dort ein neues Leben zu beginnen.

**A/N: **Das war meine allererste Fan Fiction - seit also bitte nicht all zu streng mit mir ;-) ... nach langem hab' ich mich dann doch dazu entschlossen, wieder ein bisschen dran weiter zu schreiben.  
Reviews sind gerne gesehen!!!

* * *

Klopf Klopf

Lorelai wird von einem lauten Klopfen geweckt. Mit einem unbegeisterten Gesichtsausdruck und einem genervten Brummen steht sie auf und geht zur Tür.

"Morgen," Mia steht strahlend vor der Tür und streckt Lorelai eine Dienstuniform entgegen "hier, zieh das an und dann treffem wir uns in einer dreiviertel Stunde in der Lobby!" Mia geht wieder in Richtung des Hotels und ein Mädchen, ungefähr in Lorelai´s Alter taucht mit einem Tablett in der Hand auf.

"Hey! Ich bin Sookie...mach hier grad Praktikum, in der Küche...dachte du hast vielleicht Hunger!?!" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten betritt Sookie den Schuppen und stellt das Tablett ab. Lorelai bleibt verdutzt stehen und schließt die Tür.

"Ähm...hi...ja, natürlich darfst du reinkommen..." sagt Lorelai ironisch, dreht sich zu Sookie und sieht, wie diese schon über dem Kinderwagen hängt und von Rory in die Nase gekniffen bekommt.

"Autsch! Das war gar nicht nett von dir!" sagt Sookie lachend. Lorelai geht zu dem Tablett das Sookie ihr hingestellt hat, beißt in ein Croissant und trinkt einen großen Schluck Kaffee. Als Rory Sookie ein zweites Mal in die Nase zwickt, reicht es Sookie.

"Ich geh dann mal wieder, sehen uns bestimmt später nochmal..." und schon ist Sookie weg. Lorelai nimmt die Kleidung, die Mia ihr gegeben hat und zieht sie an. Rory gibt ein paar Laute von sich, die Lorelai als Wie siehst du denn aus? deutet und sagt nur "Mir gefällt´s auch nicht, aber was sein muss - muss eben sein..."

Lorelai geht, mit Rory im Wagen, rüber in´s Hotel wo sich mittlerweile das ganze Personal versammelt hat.

"Ich möchte euch eine neue Mitarbeiterin vorstellen..." sagt Mia und schuat dabei zu Lorelai "...das ist Lorelai und die süße kleine ist ihr Tochter - Rory."

Nachdem sich alle vorgestellt haben nimmt Mia Rory mit in ihr Büro und Lorelai macht sich an die Arbeit. Sie ist gerade dabei, ein paar Kissen aufzuschütteln, als ihr jemand auf die Schulter tippt. Sie dreht sich um und blickt in das Gesicht des Zimmermädchens von gestern.

"Lorelai, häh? Ich bin Trisha..." sagt die Frau und kaut dabei knatschend auf ihrem Kaugummi rum.

"Hey Trisha..." antwortet Lorelai uninteressiert und will sich umdrehen um sich wieder den Kissen zu widmen, doch Trisha hindert sie daran in dem sie Lorelai an der Schulter festhält.

"Sag mal, hast du ein Problem?" fragt Lorelai und wundert sich über Trisha.

"Ja, ein ganz großes! Es steht vor mir und heißt Lorelai!"

"Dreh dich um, dann steht´s hinter dir..."

"Werd mal nicht frech Kleine! Im Moment bist du noch kein wirkliches Problem, aber solltest du dich zu Mia´s Liebling entwickeln, wirst du ein Problem haben! ICH bin die Beste, ich arbeite hier schon seit drei Jahren und will mich zur Geschäftsführerin hocharbeiten...solltest du dich mir in die Quere stellen, hattest du mal so einen hübschen, kleinen, runden Kopf..."

"War´s das?" fragt Lorelai gelangweilt. Trisha kann ihr so viel drohen wie sie will, so leicht lässt sich Lorelai nicht einschüchtern.

Sookie, die das ganze von der Tür aus beobachtet hat, räuspert sich und kommt rein. Trisha lässt Loralai nun los und stapft hochnäsig davon.

"Ist die immer so?" Lorelai schaut Sookie fragend an.

"Naja, meistens. Das macht sie auch nur, weil das dein erster Tag ist. An meinem ersten Praktikumstag hat sie mich auch blöd angemacht, weil sie dachte, ich kauf gleich das ganze Hotel auf...aber mehr als ´ne große Klappe hat sie nicht..."

"Hätt mich auch gewundert...sie sieht nämlich nicht grad aus, wie ´ne Schlägerin, eher wie Barbie...hey, sag mal, weißt du zufällig wo man hier Kaffeemaschinen kaufen kann?"

"William´s Hardware. Wenn du willst, können wir später zusammen hingehn, ich muss da noch was für meine Mom abholen. Und weißt du was? Der Sohn des Besitzers ist ziemlich schnuckelich..."

Sookie und Lorelai fangen an zu lachen und verabreden sich, um nach der Arbeit gemeinsam einkaufen zu gehen.


	4. Talk to us  NOW

**Titel:** Hello Stars Hollow and Goodbye Emily and Richard

**Autor: **Clashingway

**Disclaimer:** Leider gehören mir weder die Charaktere, noch die Locations. Sie gehören den Schreibern Schreibern der Serie, the WB und Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions. Ich borge sie mir lediglich aus um meiner Kreativität freien lauf zu lassen und das einzige was von mir stammt, sind die mehr oder weniger kranken Ideen für diese Fan Fiction.

**Summary: **Die sechzehn Jahre junge Lorelai Gilmore ist bereits Mutter - und hält es zu Hause einfach nicht mehr aus. Sie packt ihre Taschen und fährt alleine mit ihrer Tochter Rory in die idyllische Kleinstadt Stars Hollow, mitten im Herzen Connecticuts, um dort ein neues Leben zu beginnen.

**A/N: **Das war meine allererste Fan Fiction - seit also bitte nicht all zu streng mit mir ;-) ... nach langem hab' ich mich dann doch dazu entschlossen, wieder ein bisschen dran weiter zu schreiben.  
Reviews sind gerne gesehen!!!

* * *

"Christopher Hayden, öffne sofort deine Tür und rede mit uns!"

So geht das nun schon seit über einer Stunde. Straub und Francine Hayden - Christopher´s Eltern - stehen zusammen mit Emily und Richard vor seinem Zimmer. Sie wollen einfach nicht verstehen, dass Christopher nicht mit ihnen reden will, oder besser gesagt, kann. Er hat es Lorelai versprochen - er hat ihr versprochen, dass er auf keinen Fall sagen wird wo sie ist - und er will es verdammtnochmal halten.

"Zwing uns nicht George zu rufen um ihn bitten zu müssen, das Schloss aufzubrechen!" Straube´s Stimme klingt von Wort zu Wort wütender. Christopher hasst es, er hasst diesen Ton in der Stimme seines Vaters, er hasst es, dass sein Vater ihm droht einen Angestellten zu rufen um die Tür aufzubrechen. Auch wenn er weiß, dass seine Eltern ihm gleich eine neue Tür kaufen würden will er es nicht soweit kommen lassen. Er steht auf und öffnet die Tür. Im nächsten Moment bereut er es jedoch gleich, weil ihn vier fragende, gleichzeitig aber auch wütende Gesichter anstarren.

"Wo sind sie?" Emily würde am Liebsten anfangen zu weinen, doch wie würde das wohl aussehen? Wenn sie - eine Dame der High Society - vor den Augen der Haydens anfangen würde zu weinen!?! Die Haydens kennen fast alle Freunde von Emily und sie würden sich sicherlich alle über sie lustig machen. Nein, das darf einfach nicht passieren, Emily versucht die Tränen zu unterdrücken, was ihr auch gelingt.

Christopher dreht sich ohne ein Wort zu sagen um und setzt sich in ein Eck seines Zimmers.

"Wirst du wohl antworten!" Straub schreit schon fast.

"Christopher, wir machen uns Sorgen, verstehst du das denn nicht? Unsere Tochter, und unsere Enkelin - deine Freundin, und deine Tochter - sind verschwunden und wir denken, du weißt wo sie sind..." versucht Richard so ruhig wie möglich zu sagen.

Eigentlich will Chris nicht sagen, dass er weiß wo Lorelai und Rory sind, aber er würde es nicht mehr lange aushalten, seine Eltern - und auch die Eltern von Lorelai - so zu sehen, noch nie kamen sie ihm so klein vor wie jetzt.

"Ich...ja, ich weiß wo sie sind...aber ich habe versprochen, nichts zu sagen..."

"Christopher, sag was du weißt, es ist das Beste für Lorelai und eure Tochter wenn wir wissen wo sie sind!" Francine kann sich nicht so recht entscheiden ob sie besorgt um Lorelai und Rory, oder wütend auf Chris sein soll, weil er nichts sagen will.

"Ich kann euch wirklich nichts sagen, ich hab´s ihr versprochen..."

"Dann beantworte mir wenigstens ein paar Fragen, ich muss wissen, wie es den Zweien geht!" Emily´s Verzweiflung ist deutlich zu hören.

"Es geht ihnen gut."

"Haben sie eine Unterkunft? Ein festes Dach über dem Kopf? Mit fließendem und warmem Wasser?"

"Ja." antwortet Chris nur knapp. Er weiß selbst nicht genau wo Lorelai und Rory sind, er hat sie ja nur in Stars Hollow abgesetzt. Trotzdem ist er sich hundertprozentig sicher, dass Lorelai eine Unterkunft gefunden hat. Immerhin ist es Lorelai Gilmore von der er gerade redet, und nicht irgendeine Gammlerin die auf ´ner Parkbank oder unter ´ner Brücke schlafen würde.

"Wieviel Geld hat sie bei sich?" erkundigt sich Richard weil er sicher gehen will, dass Lorelai und Rory über die Runden kommen.

"Circa zweihundert Dollar." antwortet Chris.

"Was? Und damit will sie durchkommen?" Richard holt sein Scheckbuch aus seiner Hosentasche und stellt einen 500$ Scheck für Lorelai aus.

"Hoffentlich nimmt sie ihn auch an, du weißt wie stur unsere Tochter sein kann..." flüstert Emily Richard zu, der nur kurz nickt und Chris den Scheck überreicht "Bring ihn bitte noch heute zu Lorelai."

Christopher, der nun wirklich keine Lust mehr hat sich ausfragen zu lassen, immerhin hat er schon mehr gesagt als er wollte, schlängelt sich zwischen seinen und Lorelai´s Eltern aus der Tür, steigt in´s Auto und fährt nach Stars Hollow...


	5. After Work

**Titel:** Hello Stars Hollow and Goodbye Emily and Richard

**Autor: **Clashingway

**Disclaimer:** Leider gehören mir weder die Charaktere, noch die Locations. Sie gehören den Schreibern Schreibern der Serie, the WB und Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions. Ich borge sie mir lediglich aus um meiner Kreativität freien lauf zu lassen und das einzige was von mir stammt, sind die mehr oder weniger kranken Ideen für diese Fan Fiction.

**Summary: **Die sechzehn Jahre junge Lorelai Gilmore ist bereits Mutter - und hält es zu Hause einfach nicht mehr aus. Sie packt ihre Taschen und fährt alleine mit ihrer Tochter Rory in die idyllische Kleinstadt Stars Hollow, mitten im Herzen Connecticuts, um dort ein neues Leben zu beginnen.

**A/N: **Das war meine allererste Fan Fiction - seit also bitte nicht all zu streng mit mir ;-) ... nach langem hab' ich mich dann doch dazu entschlossen, wieder ein bisschen dran weiter zu schreiben.  
Reviews sind gerne gesehen!!!

* * *

"So, da wären wir..." sagt Sookie als sie, Lorelai und Rory vor dem Haus, an dem William´s Hardware steht, stehen.

"Geh schon mal rein, ich lad noch schnell Rory aus."

"Okay!" und mit diesem Okay verschwindet Sookie auch schon im Laden.

"Hey Luke!"

"Hi Sookie." entgegnet Luke genervt während er ein Regal einräumt.

"Weißt du wer gleich kommt?" Sookie hüpft auf und ab.

"Der Nikolaus?"

"Nein, RORY!" quietscht Sookie und klatscht dabei in die Hände.

"Rory? Ist das ein Hund? Eine Katze?"

"Nein!" antwortet Sookie total entsetzt "Rory ist ein Baby!"

"Auch nicht besser..." sagt Luke und rückt sich seine Baseballkappe zurecht.

"Luke!!!" Sookie kann es nicht fassen, wie kann jemand nur so ein Babymuffel sein? Gerade als Sookie das entsetzte Luke loslässt, betritt Lorelai das Geschäft. Sie schaut zu Sookie und Luke rüber und geht zu ihnen.

"Hey, na Butch?!?" Sookie hat Recht, denkt sich Lorelai, der Typ ist schon ganz süß...

Lorelai schüttelt den Kopf - NEIN! So etwas darf sie nicht denken, denn immerhin ist sie noch mit Chris zusammen, auch wenn sie ihn gebeten hat, sie erstmal nicht zu besuchen.

Aber was ist schon dabei, sagt sie in Gedanken zu sich selbst, wenn man jemanden süß findet?

"BUTCH? Hast du mich eben BUTCH genannt?" Luke kann seinen Ohren nicht trauen, da kommt diese gutaussehende junge Frau rein und nennt ihn Butch? Er hatte sie noch nie gesehen - woher kennt sie den Spitznamen, den ihm einige aus der Schule gegeben haben? Er blickt Sookie an - natürlich! Wer auch sonst? Wütend funkelt er sie an.

"Ähm..." Sookie lehnt sich zu Lorelai "...hab ich nicht erwähnt, dass er nicht gerne Butch genannt wird?"

Lorelai schüttelt den Kopf.

"Nenn ihn lieber Luke. Eigentlich heißt er ja Lukas, aber das ist noch schlimmer als Butch...also, sag einfach Luke zu ihm."

Luke blickt gelangweilt auf Rory, die auf Lorelai´s Arm rumzappelt.

Lorelai wendet sich an Luke, woraufhin er sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen anguckt.

"Also...Lukas...Butch...Luke...wie auch immer...ich hätt gern ´ne Kaffeemaschine, nicht zu teuer, aber auch kein Schrott..."

Luke, der nach Lorelai´s 3-Namen-Attake grinsen muss, fängt gerade einen Satz mit "Okay, dann," an als er von einem lauten Hupen unterbrochen wird. Lorelai, Luke und Sookie drehen sich ziemlich zeitgleich um und sehen einen dunkelroten Wagen vor dem Laden parken.

Christopher fuhr die ganze Zeit langsam, zu Fuß wäre er sicherlich schneller gewesen, von Haus zu Haus und blickte in jedes Fenster weil er Lorelai suchte.

Als er dann an einem Eckhaus vorbeikommt und ein Mädchen mit langen, glänzenden Haaren hinter der Scheibe stehen sieht, hält er an und hupt. Tatsächlich - als sie sich umdreht erkennt er sie hundertprozentig - es ist Lorelai.

"Chris..." sagt Lorelai leise.

"Chris?" wiederholen Luke und Sookie gleichzeitig, woraufhin sie sich einen kurzen aber vielsagenden, nicht gerade netten, Blick zuwerfen.

"Chris." sagt Lorelai nocheinmal.

Christopher steigt aus seinem Auto, lehnt sich an es und gibt Lorelai mit einem Handzeichen zu verstehen, dass sie rauskommen soll.

"Nimm sie mal bitte für ´nen Moment!" mit diesem Satz legt Lorelai Rory in Sookies Arm.

Sookie, die nicht weiß was sie mit Rory machen soll sagt nur "Hey, kleine Maus, fang bitte nicht an zu schreien, deine Mom kommt gleich wieder."

Luke grinst Sookie schadenfroh an und beide beobachten Lorelai und Christopher neugierig.

Lorelai kommt raus und bleibt ein paar Meter von Christopher entfernt stehen.

"Chris - was - was machst du hier?"

"Ich freu mich auch dich zu sehen!" sagt er mit ironischem Unterton, geht auf Lorelai zu und küsst sie.

"Chris, hab ich nicht - " Lorelai will gerade ihren Satz zu Ende führen, als Chris sie erneut küsst. Sie geht ein paar Schritte zurück "Chris - warum - " da wird sie schon wieder von Chris unterbrochen: "Nettes Shirt, zieh´s aus!" sagt er und grinst frech.

"Chris!" sagt Lorelai etwas lauter und bestimmter.

"Ja, okay..." sagt er beschwichtigend.

"Warum bist du hier? Ich hab doch gesagt, du sollst uns erstmal nicht besuchen kommen!"

"Aber - "

"Kein Aber Christopher!"

"Ich wollte dich sehen, Rory sehen..."

"Und ich habe gesagt, du sollst vorerst nicht kommen!" Lorelai wedelt hektisch mit den Händen rum.

Sookie, die Lorelai´s Gefuchtel misstrauisch zu deuten versucht, drückt Luke Rory in den Arm und geht raus.

"A-aber, Sookie...Baby...ich..." sagt Luke ihr noch hinterher. Bei dem Anblick der fröhlich blubbernden Rory muss er aber schließlich doch lächeln.

Gerade als Sookie rauskommt fällt von Chris der Satz "Deine Eltern haben gefragt wo du bist."

"Und was hast du ihnen gesagt?" fragt Lorelai vorsichtig, in der Hoffnung, das Chris sich nicht verquatscht hat.

"Dass ich es ihnen nicht sagen kann."

Lorelai fällt ein Stein vom Herzen - ihre Eltern wissen nicht, wo sie sich aufhält.

"Und weiter?" mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen schaut Lorelai Chris abwartend an.

"Sie haben mir das hier für dich gegeben." er hält ihr einen Umschlag hin.

"Danke, aber ich verzichte!" entgegnet Lorelai schnippisch, weil sie sich schon denken kann, dass der Umschlag was mit Geld zu tun hat.

"Schön." antwortet Chris jetzt genauso schnippisch.

Sookie, die bis jetzt schweigend an der Ladentür stand, geht nun zun den Beiden hin und nimmt Chris den Umschlag aus der Hand "Danke dass Du Dir extra den Weg hierher gemacht hast." sagt sie und lächelt Chris freundlich an.

Chris schenkt Sookie kurz ein dankendes Lächeln und wendet sich dann wieder an Lorelai "Kann ich Rory kurz sehn?"

"Sie ist," Lorelai dreht sich zu Sookie "Sookie hat sie Butch auf´s Auge gedrückt!"

"Butch?" fragt Chris und schaut fragend.

In diesem Moment kommt Luke auch schon mit total mürrischem Gesichtsausdruck aus dem Laden.

"Erst hat sie mir am Ohr gezogen und dann hat sie mich angespuckt!" sagt Luke genervt und übergibt Rory an Lorelai.

"Hallo Butch!" begrüßt Christopher Luke. Wenn Lorelai sagt, Butch hat Rory, wird das ja wohl Butch sein, denn das Baby ist eindeutig Rory.

Luke verdreht die Augen - schon wieder hat ihn jemand so genannt.

"Hallo Ralph." grüßt Luke zurück.

"Öhm...ich heiß nicht Ralph." sagt Christopher etwas verwirrt.

"Ich auch nicht Butch." entgegnet Luke und muss sich das Lachen über Christopher´s Gesichtsausdruck verkneifen.

"Aber..." fängt Chris an, wird jedoch von Lorelai unterbrochen, weil sie genau weiß, was er jetzt sagen will.

"Wolltest du nicht Rory sehen? Hier ist sie!" Lorelai streckt Chris seine Tochter entgegen. Er gibt Rory ein Bussi auf die Wange und schaut auf die Uhr.

"Mist, ich muss wieder los, George braucht den Wagen, er muss meine Eltern zu irgend so einer Benefitzgala fahren..." er gibt Lorelai und Rory jeweils noch ein Küsschen, steigt ins Auto und fährt weg.

Sie gucken Christopher nach und als er außer Sichtweite ist fragt Luke: "Das war der Vater deiner Tochter?"

"Das war Christopher." antwortet Lorelai nickend.

Luke schüttelt kurz den Kopf und geht wieder in den Laden zurück.

Sookie hät Lorelai erwartungsvoll den Umschlag entgegen.

"Niemals!"

"Warum nicht?"

"Das ist bestimmt ein Scheck. Ein Scheck bedeuted Geld und Geld heißt bei Emily und Richard Gilmore nichts anderes als Kontrolle."

"Aber..."

"Nein!" Lorelai nimmt den Umschlag und gibt Rory Sookie. Sie zerreißt den Umschlag in tausende von Fetzen, während Sookie ihr geschockt dabei zu sieht. Sie schmeißt die Schnipsel in einen Mülleimer, der an dem Laternenpfahl neben ihr befestigt ist und nimmt Rory wieder. "Also, wo waren wir? Richtig, ich wollte mir gerade eine Kaffeemaschine kaufen..."


	6. A coffeemachine, a phonecall and Emily

**Titel:** Hello Stars Hollow and Goodbye Emily and Richard

**Autor: **Clashingway

**Disclaimer:** Leider gehören mir weder die Charaktere, noch die Locations. Sie gehören den Schreibern Schreibern der Serie, the WB und Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions. Ich borge sie mir lediglich aus um meiner Kreativität freien lauf zu lassen und das einzige was von mir stammt, sind die mehr oder weniger kranken Ideen für diese Fan Fiction.

**Summary: **Die sechzehn Jahre junge Lorelai Gilmore ist bereits Mutter - und hält es zu Hause einfach nicht mehr aus. Sie packt ihre Taschen und fährt alleine mit ihrer Tochter Rory in die idyllische Kleinstadt Stars Hollow, mitten im Herzen Connecticuts, um dort ein neues Leben zu beginnen.

**A/N: **Das war meine allererste Fan Fiction - seit also bitte nicht all zu streng mit mir ;-) ... nach langem hab' ich mich dann doch dazu entschlossen, wieder ein bisschen dran weiter zu schreiben.  
Reviews sind gerne gesehen!!!  
... Vielen lieben Dank auch für die bereits geposteten Reviews - hat mich echt gefreut!  
leigh, der ich aufgrund der 'Anonymität' nicht direkt zurückschreiben kann: Naya... Fan Fictions gleich Imagination "pur" ... da ist so einiges "anders" als es wahrscheinlich in der Serie gewesen wäre/ist ;-) (...Lorelai und Rory sind da ja auch nicht schon "so früh" gekommen...)

* * *

"Okay...ähm, also, dann nehm ich wohl doch die hier..." sagt Lorelai und deuted lächelnd auf einen Karton auf dem eine blaue Kaffeemaschine abgebildet ist. 

Luke verdreht genervt die Augen, immerhin hatte er schon drei verschiedene Maschinen in die Kasse gescannt und wieder löschen müssen, weil Lorelai sich nicht entscheiden konnte.

"Ähm Lorelai, meinst du nicht, dass es besser wäre, sich langsam mal zu entscheiden?" fragt Sookie vorsichtig, da sie langsam keine Lust mehr hat.

"Ja, ja, ist ja gut! Mach nicht so ´nen Stress, die Wahl der richtigen Kaffeemaschine entscheidet über mein Leben..." antworted Lorelai nachdenklich.

Sie kann sich einfach nicht entscheiden, ob sie das Premium- oder Familymodell nehmen soll, und dann ist da ja auch noch das Ding mit den Farben: Blau? Weiß? Grün? oder doch lieber Gelb?

"Weißt du was Lorelai? Rory und ich gehn jetzt zu mir und wenn du fertig bist, holtst du sie ab...wo ich wohn hab ich dir ja vorhin gezeigt...ich glaub nämlich, Rory wird´s langsam auch langweilig..." Sookie schaut Lorelai fragend an.

Doch diese gibt nur ein total in Gedanken verlorenes "Mhm..." von sich.

Sookie, die nicht mal weiß ob Lorelai ihr überhaupt zugehört hat, versteht Lorelai´s Laut als Ja, klar Sookie, bis dann . Sie nimmt Rory, die die ganze Zeit auf dem Thresen auf dem die Kasse steht lag und geht. Lorelai mustert nocheinmal alle Maschinen und seuftzt laut.

"Im Lager stehn noch ganz viele andere." sagt Luke sarkastisch. Am Liebsten würde er laut loslachen. Da steht sie nun schon seit knapp einer Stunde und kann sich einfach nicht entscheiden.

Lorelai blickt von den Kartons auf und schaut Luke mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln und funkelnden Augen an.

Luke verdreht die Augen und stöhnt genervt. PENG - schon bereut er es, das Lager erwähnt zu haben. Jetzt muss er wahrscheinlich noch mindestens drei Stunden mit ihr im Lager stehen, bis sie sich endlich entscheidet. Er schaut sie an, blickt in diese wunderschönen, blauen, funkelnden Augen und sieht dieses wundervolle Lächeln.

"Okay, ich geb dir ´ne halbe Stunde, dann entscheidest du dich!"

"Danke!" sie kann sich nicht zurückhalten und umarmt ihn. Luke steht wie versteinert da, denn das hat er jetzt ganz und gar nicht erwartet. Als Lorelai ihn loslässt, muss sie grinsen weil sie sieht, wie rot er geworden ist. Die zwei gehen in den Lagerraum und Lorelai schaut prüfend von Regal zu Regal.

"Ha!" ruft Lorelai als sie eine Hello Kitty Kaffeemaschine ganz oben im Regal entdeckt. Luke zuckt zusammen, die ganze Zeit hat er ihr grinsend beim durchforsten der Regale zugesehen, und jetzt? Jetzt gibt sie aufeinmal ein lautes Ha von sich...

"Luuuuuuke...ich hab da oben..." sie zeigt nach oben, auf das Regal "...die perfekte Maschine gefunden! Wie wäre es, wenn du sie mir von da oben runterholst?"

"Bist du sicher, dass du DIESE haben willst?" fragt er mit genervtem Ton.

Lorelai legt den Kopf schräg und setzt ihren Dackelblick auf "Bitte...bitte, bitte, bitte!" bettelt sie. Luke stellt sich auf die Zehenspitzen und holt den knallpinken, mit Kätzchen bedruckten Karton vom Regal.

"So, und jetzt nimmst du die aber auch..." Luke guckt Lorelai mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

"Öhm...naja...weißt du..." Lorelai zögert gespielt um Luke zu provozieren, was ihr sichtlich gelingt. Luke geht nämlich mit dem Karton in der einen und Lorelais Arm in der andern Hand aus dem Lager. Als sie im Geschäftsraum an der Kasse stehen, lässt er sie allerdings sofort wieder los und schaut sie verlegen an. Lorelai muss über Luke´s Blick anfangen zu lachen. Er guckt sie fragend an und als sie das bemerkt, hört sie auf zu lachen und setzt einen ernsten Blick auf. Sie bezahlt, verabschiedet sich - mit einem Bussi auf die Wange wegen dem Luke wieder tomatig rot wird - und geht zu Sookie.

Luke schaut ihr nach, lange schaut er wie verzaubert einfach nur aus dem Fenster. Lorelai hat ihn fasziniert.

"Luke! Luke! Verdammtnochmal Luke ich will jetzt bezahlen!"

Luke realisiert plötzlich, dass Kirk vor ihm steht. Er schüttelt den Kopf um wieder zu sich zu kommen "Ähm, ja, klar Kirk..."

Als er Kirk´s zukünftigen Dosenöffner einscannen will bemerkt er, dass Lorelai die Kaffeemaschine stehen gelassen hat.

DING-DONG

Sookie geht zur Tür "Oh, hey Lorelai!"

"Hey!" lächelnd kommt Lorelai rein "Ich will nur schnell Rory abholen..."

"Soll ich nochmal mit ins Hotel? Weil, Rory und ´ne Kaffeemaschine wird ein bisschen viel aufeinmal, oder?"

Lorelai schlägt sich die Hand an die Stirn "Mist! Die Maschine! Die hab ich stehen lassen!"

Sookie guckt Lorelai unglaubwürdig an "Du standest da über eine Stunde bis du dich entscheiden konntest und dann lässt du die Maschine stehen?"

Lorelai nickt nur unsicher und fragt sich selbst, wie das passieren konnte.

"Also..." sagt Sookie grinsend "...ich glaub, du stehst auf Luke!"

"Nein! Wie kommst du auf so ´nen Quatsch?"

"Naja...ich weiß nicht...ich hab erst einmal was liegen lassen was ich bezahlt hab...aber nur weil ich nochmal hinwollte um den Kassierer zu sehn..."

"ICH bin aber NICHT DU!"

"Jaja...ach egal...Rory ist im Wohnzimmer..."

"Ich will nichts von ihm! Ich mein, er ist zwar schon süß, aber..."

"Aber?"

"Chris."

"Chris?"

"Ich bin mit ihm zusammen. Außerdem kenn ich Luke gar nicht richtig."

"Mhm..." mehr als ein Mhm will Sookie jetzt gar nicht mehr dazu sagen, denn sie ist sich sicher, dass es zwischen Lorelai und Luke gefunkt hat. Lorelai legt Rory von der Couch in den Kinderwagen, verabschiedet sich von Sookie und geht zum Hotel.

"Lorelai! Hast du dich schon bei deinen Eltern gemeldet?" fragend kommt Mia Lorelai entgegen als sie das Hotel betritt.

"Ähm...nein...aber," sagt Lorelai leise und schaut auf den Boden.

"Du brauchst mir gar nicht erst mit einem das wollte ich gerade machen kommen! Hier, ruf an!" Mia drückt Lorelai das Telefon in die Hand. Lorelai guckt Mia fragend an, sie will ihre Eltern nicht anrufen.

"Keine Widerrede! Wir hatten einen Deal!" sagt Mia streng woraufhin Lorelai zögernd die Nummer ihrer Eltern wählt.

Tuuut-Tuuut-Tuuut

"Hause Gilmore, Susan am Apperat, was kann ich für Sie tun?" die Stimme eines ihr noch unbekannten Dienstmädchens tönt durch den Hörer in Lorelai´s Ohr.

"Ich möchte, nein, ich muss Emily Gilmore sprechen."

"Einen Moment bitte." antwortet Susan und legt den Hörer beiseite.

"Schon wieder ein neues Dienstmädchen...Mom wechselt die echt wie andere Leute ihre Socken..." sagt Lorelai leise, als plötzlich laute Stimmen durch´s Telefon dringen.

"Hab ich Ihnen nicht oft genug gesagt, dass Sie fragen sollen, wer dran ist?" hört Lorelai die wütende Stimme ihrer Mutter fragen, woraufhin Susan eingeschüchtert "Doch Mrs. Gilmore." sagt.

"Ja?" Emily nimmt den Hörer in die Hand.

"Hi...ähm...Mom, ich bin´s..." sagt Lorelai unsicher.

"Lorelai! Wie geht´s dir? Und Rory? Hat dir Christopher den Scheck gebracht?"

"Rory und mir geht´s gut. Christopher hat den Scheck zwar hergebracht, aber ich hab ihn entsorgt."

"Was?" fragt Emily entsetzt "Ich glaub ich hör nicht recht!"

"Ich hab ihn entsorgt, ich will euer Geld nicht!"

"Aber Lorelai!"

"Nein Mutter. Wiederhörn." Lorelai legt auf und bringt Mia das Telefon zurück.

Emily lässt den Hörer langsam sinken, als ihr plötzlich eine Idee kommt.

"Richard!" ruft sie "Du hast doch seit ein paar Wochen einen ISDN-Anschluss. Schreib mir bitte dir Nummer auf, von der ich gerade angerufen wurde!"

"Aber natürlich Emily!" ruft er zurück und freut sich, dass Emily an seiner neusten Errungenschaft doch noch Interesse zeigt. Kurze Zeit später, kommt er mit einem Zettel in der Hand zu Emily.

"Danke." Emily betrachted die Nummer die Richard auf den Zettel geschrieben hat.

"Was bekomm ich dafür?" Richard grinst Emily frech an und macht einen Kussmund.

"Richard, tu nicht so als wärst du noch ein Teenager, ich habe im Moment andere Probleme...Susan, bringen Sie Mr. Gilmore bitte einen Lolly!" sagt Emily toternst.

"Mrs. Gilmore, so etwas haben Sie nicht im Hause." entgegnet das Dienstmädchen vorsichtig.

"Worauf warten Sie dann? Gehen Sie gefälligst einkaufen und holen ein paar dieser quietschbunten, ungesunden Zuckerstäbe für Mr. Gilmore! Am Besten solche, nach deren Verzehr er eine blaue Zunge hat!"

"Jawohl Mrs Gilmore, sofort!" noch ohne sich vorher umzuziehen verschwindet Susan durch die Hintertür.

Emily mustert nocheinmal die Telefonnummer.

"Richard, irgendwoher kenn ich diese Nummer..."

"Ist auch kein Wunder. Das ist die Nummer des Independence Inns. Dort haben wir doch vor ein paar Wochen die Cousine deiner Bekannten einquartiert." sagt Richard als wäre es das normalste der Welt dass Emily die Nummer in der Hand hält.

"Richard, ich muss nochmal schnell weg, du bleibst bitte hier..." sagt Emily schnell und geht zum Auto. Sie will nicht, dass Richard mitkommt und sich aufregt. Sie möchte erstmal alleine gucken gehen, ob Lorelai überhaupt in diesem Hotel ist. Sie steigt in ihr Auto und macht sich auf den Weg nach Stars Hollow...

Luke kann nun endlich den Laden schließen. Er nimmt den

Hello Kitty - Karton und macht sich auf den Weg zum Hotel.

Lorelai will es sich gerade mit Rory auf dem Arm in der Lobby bequem machen, als sie eine laute, strenge, ihr nur all zu bekannte Stimme hört.

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore! Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?"

Lorelai dreht sich um und blickt - wie könnte es bei dieser Stimme auch anders sein - in das wütende Gesicht ihrer Mutter.

"M...m...mom..." bringt es Lorelai schließlich hervor "w...was machst d...du denn hier?"

"Das Selbe wollte ich dich eben auch fragen."

"Ich...ich arbeite hier und ich...ich wohne hier. Aber woher weißt du, dass ich hier bin? Hat Chris die Klappe nicht halten können?"

"Nein, Christopher schweigt wie ei Grab. Dein Vater hat doch seit Neustem diesen ISDN-Anschluss und dadurch konnten wir die Nummer sehen, von der du angerufen hast..."

Lorelai klappt die Kinnlade runter.

Luke betritt, mit der Kaffeemaschine unterm Arm, das Hotel.

"Hey, Lorelai! Hier kommt deine Kaffeemaschine..." sagt er in halbwegs normalem Ton "...hast sie vorhin stehen lassen."

Emily schaut Luke fragend an "Und wer sind Sie, wenn ich fragen darf?"


	7. We are just FRIENDS, Mom

**Titel:** Hello Stars Hollow and Goodbye Emily and Richard

**Autor: **Clashingway

**Disclaimer:** Leider gehören mir weder die Charaktere, noch die Locations. Sie gehören den Schreibern Schreibern der Serie, the WB und Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions. Ich borge sie mir lediglich aus um meiner Kreativität freien lauf zu lassen und das einzige was von mir stammt, sind die mehr oder weniger kranken Ideen für diese Fan Fiction.

**Summary: **Die sechzehn Jahre junge Lorelai Gilmore ist bereits Mutter - und hält es zu Hause einfach nicht mehr aus. Sie packt ihre Taschen und fährt alleine mit ihrer Tochter Rory in die idyllische Kleinstadt Stars Hollow, mitten im Herzen Connecticuts, um dort ein neues Leben zu beginnen.

**A/N: **Das war meine allererste Fan Fiction - seit also bitte nicht all zu streng mit mir ;-) ... nach langem hab' ich mich dann doch dazu entschlossen, wieder ein bisschen dran weiter zu schreiben.  
Reviews sind gerne gesehen!!!

* * *

"Ähm...Luke...ich bin Luke." sagt Luke etwas verdattert 

"Und wer sind Sie?" fügt er noch als Gegenfrage hinzu.

"Sind Sie Lorelai´s neuer Lover?" fragt Emily und mustert ihn.

"Mom!" sagt Lorelai wohl etwas zu laut, denn das halbe Hotel dreht sich nach ihr um.

"Wir sind nur..." will sie noch etwas leiser sagen, als Emily sie unterbricht.

"Nur Freunde...das hast du am Anfang auch über Christopher gesagt, und schau dir an, was dabei rauskam!" Emily deuted auf Rory.

Luke schaut auf den Boden.

"Tschüss, Mutter!" sagt Lorelai wütend und betont das Wort Mutter als wäre es ein Schimpfwort.

"Wir sind noch nicht fertig Lorelai!" Emily klingt bestimmt. Ihr ist es egal, ob sie vom ganzen Hotel angestarrt werden oder nicht, ihr ist es egal, dass jeder mitbekommt, wie sie sich mit ihrer Tochter streitet.

"Und ob wir fertig sind!" Lorelai klingt genauso bestimmt wie Emily. Luke steht nur etwas unsicher da und wundert sich darüber, wie zwei Menschen nur so sturköpfig sein können. Emily ist schon fast zur Türe draußen, als sie nocheinmal stehen bleibt "Du wirst von mir hören!"

"Das befürchte ich fast..." sagt Lorelai leise, doch Emily hört es trotzdem. Warum auch immer - die Dinge, die besser nicht hören sollte, hört sie. Deshalb wirft sie Lorelai noch einen bösen Blick zu und verlässt dann mit großen Schritten das Hotel.

Luke schaut Lorelai fragend an woraufhin sie nur grinst.

"Ich merk schon, ihr mögt euch sehr..." murmelt Luke.

"Was meinst du, wieso ich hier bin?" Lorelai´s Frage klingt, als müsse jeder wissen, dass sie nicht um Urlaub zu machen in Stars Hollow ist.

Luke nickt "Wohin mit dem knallpinken Teil?"

Lorelai kann sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen "Also, mit ´nem knallpinken Teil am Besten auf ´ne Transvestitenshow!"

Luke nimmt den Karton den er abgestellt hatte wieder hoch und will gehen.

"Hey Luke! Wo willst du hin?" ungläubig guckt Lorelai Luke an.

"Den Transen deine Kaffeemaschine spenden." antworted er ernst ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken.

"Luke! Das war ein Scherz!" ruft sie entsetzt.

"Ja, das auch...ich wollt sie wieder mitnehmen." sagt er gleichgültig.

"Okay, DAS war dann wohl auch ein Scherz, und zwar ein schlechter!"

"Nein, DAS war kein Scherz. Wenn du mir nicht gleich sagst, wo ich dieses grauenhafte Ding hin tun soll, nehm´ ich es wieder mit!"

Als Lorelai ihn dann nur frech anguckt, dreht er sich um und geht aus dem Hotel. Draussen angekommen, setzt er sich mit der Kaffeemaschine auf eine Bank die etwas entfernt vom Eingang auf einer großen Wiese steht.

"Mia! Ich weiß, dass du das Bedürfnis verspürst Rory nochmal zu nehmen!" ruft Lorelai als sie in Mia´s Büro stürmt.

"Lorelai! Ich arbeite! Was ist denn so wichtig, dass - " Mia guckt Lorelai komisch an, denn erstens arbeitet sie und zweitens ist sie nicht Rory´s Kindermädchen.

"Danke Mia!" Lorelai drückt Mia Rory in den Arm "Ich muss meine Kaffeemaschine retten!"

Lorelai rennt wie von der Tarantel gestochen aus dem Hotel und Mia schaut ihr nur verwirrt nach.

Lorelai kommt aus dem Hotel und schaut sich suchend um. Nachdem sie Luke nirgends entdecken kann, wendet sie sich an einen jungen Mann, der so in ihrem Alter sein muss.

"Ähm, entschuldige, hast du so ´nen Typen mit Flanellhemd, Baseballcap und ´nem pinken Karton gesehen?"

"Bin ich hier etwa in einem Trickfilm der Looney Toones gelandet?" fragt der Junge mit französischem Akzent zurück.

"Hast du ihn nun gesehn oder nicht?" Lorelai wird langsam zickig.

"Nein, ich habe ihn nicht gesehen. Sehe ich so aus, als würde ich die ganze Zeit nach schwulen Holzfällern Ausschau halten?"

Lorelai guckt ihn mit ihrem Du-mich-auch! - Blick an und läuft vom Hotel weg, als sie plötzlich Luke´s Stimme hört.

"Suchst du die hier?" ruft Luke und zeigt auf den Karton der Kaffeemaschine.

Lorelai lächelt und geht auf ihn zu, dann gehen die Zwei zum Schuppen.

"Schöne Tapete!" bemerkt Luke als sie den Schuppen betreten.

"Ja, ich steh total auf Blumen!" entgegnet Lorelai ironisch.

Luke kann sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Also, wo soll die Maschine jetzt hin?"

"Ähm, dahin," sie zeigt neben das Bett "oder nein, hier hin!"

"Wow! Wie schlagfertig! Bevor du jetzt nochmal über ´ne Stunde brauchst, stell ich sie einfach irgendwo hin - davon abgesehen wirst du wohl ´nen Stecker in die Steckdose stecken, oder?"

"Ähm, nein!" sie lächelt ihn an - natürlich KÖNNTE sie das, aber WOLLEN tut sie es nicht. Langsam glaubt sie, dass Sookie doch Recht hatte...verträumt sieht sie Luke zu, wie er die Maschine auspackt.

"Oh mein Gott!" als Luke diese Worte ausspricht, wird Lorelai aus ihren Träumereien geweckt und und ertappt sich selbst, auf Luke´s Hintern zu starren. Sie steht auf und geht zu Luke, der vor dem Tisch kniet auf den er die Kaffeemaschine gestellt hat.

"Oh mein Gott!" wiederholt er nochmal total geschockt.

"Was denn?" fragt Lorelai neugierig und beugt sich über ihn.

"Nicht genug, dass da diese scheußlichen Möchtegernkätzchen drauf sind... manche von denen haben auch noch Hasenkostüme an...oder ´nen Hund an der Leine..." sagt er total angewidert und schaut zu Lorelai hoch. Da diese sich sehr weit über ihn gelehnt hat um zu sehen von was er spricht, berühren sich die Gesichter der Beiden fast. Sie können den Atem des anderen spüren. Sie bleiben einige Zeit einfach nur in dieser Position und schauen sich tief in die Augen. Als ihre Lippen kurz davor sind sich zu berühren, fliegt die Tür auf und Lorelai und Luke schrecken auseinander.

"Lorelai, du hast Rory´s Kuscheldeckchen bei mir liegen lassen," Sookie platzt rein und fängt gleich an drauf los zu plappern. Lorelai räuspert sich und Luke steht auf.

"Ähm, also, deine Maschine geht jetzt...ich muss wieder nach Hause..." sagt Luke etwas verlegen und will gehen, an der Tür dreht er sich nochmal rum, deuted ein Winken an und verschwindet dann.

"Ähm, war das gerade Luke?" fragt Sookie und schaut irritiert aus dem Fenster.

"Mhm..." entgegnet Lorelai und schaut auf den Boden.

"Was wollte er? Hatte ich doch Recht?"

"Nein Sookie, er hat nur die Kaffeemaschine vorbeigebracht, klar?" fragt Lorelai etwas patzig, weil ihr klar ist, dass sie sich geküsst hätten, wenn Sookie nicht gekommen wäre...


End file.
